gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Joseph Crestscarlett
Joseph Crestscarlett is the Guildmaster of the assassin guild Beckett's Pride. Joseph was born on the volcanic island of Padres del Fuego, to Matthias Crestscarlett and Catherine Crestscarlett. He had one brother, Blake, with whom he set sail at the age of 19. During his first voyage, he saw a warship, En-Garde, and a bounty hunter, Scorned Siren, attack a War Frigate. He immediately enlisted in the Royal Navy, and was posted on a Navy Panther. At the age of 20, his ship was attacked by the Gunwale Raider, a ship in the command of Captain Jack Raider. He was captured and put in the hold, but escaped and nearly killed Jack Raider. Raider saw the fighting potential of Joseph, and made him a sailor on the Gunwale Raider. The ship ported at Port Royal, and Joseph was sent on a mission to kill two Navy Guards, because they had stolen some of Raider's gold. Joseph accomplished the job, and reported back to Raider, who made him First Mate. For a span of 6 years, Joseph's reputation grew, until he was known as "Raider's Hound". After this period, Joseph began to speak out against Raider, and the two sometimes had very heated arguments. At this point, Joseph quit the Raider guild, and set off to his birthplace, Padres. When he arrived, he learned that Jolly Roger had attacked the town, and would have taken it, if not for Jack Raider and his men. Upon the arrival at his old house, he learned that Blake had joined the Raider Empire, and that Jack Raider was sailing to Padres, to eliminate him. Joseph fled to the Catacombs, and dueled the raiders who tried to attack him. After this, Raider, seeing that his guild was greatly depleted, made a truce with Joseph, who joined back up with him. Although there was little strife between the two after the incident, Joseph was always at odds with Raider. After a year in the Raider Empire, Joseph quit the guild once more. Two years later, Joseph was approached by two East India Trading Company agents, who were enlisting troops for Lord Cutler Beckett's invasion of Raven's Cove. Knowing that his brother was currently living there, Joseph attacked the two agents and set sail to Raven's Cove. But, when he arrived, Raven's Cove was already ravaged. He found the only survivor, who had gone mad, and questioned him about Blake. The survivor did not know anything, and was so frightened out of his senses, that Joseph called him Crazy Ned. When he searched the tavern, he found the ghost of his brother, along with the ghost of his brother's wife. They told him about Jolly Roger and the EITC's battle,and related how Jolly had came into the tavern and murdered everyone in it. Fueled with rage at this news, Joseph journeyed to Padres and dueled Jolly's right-hand man, General Darkhart. When he defeated Darkhart, Darkhart told him that Jolly was invading Tortuga, the pirates stronghold. Joseph stowed away to Tortuga and shot Jolly in the back with a Hex Eater shot, forcing Jolly to leave the battlefield and retreat from Tortuga. When Cutler Beckett heard of Joseph's heroic feat, he personally met with Joseph, and Joseph joined the EITC cause. Joseph served the EITC as an Assassin for 10 years, then decided to quit and form his own guild. He recruited many well-known snipers, mercenaries, and assassin like himself, and called the guild Tyrants. When Jack Raider approached him once more, Joseph said that he was part of an elite EITC guild called Beckett's Pride, and ever after Tyrants was known as Beckett's Pride. Beckett's Pride grew to 80+ members, and held many territories throughout the Caribbean. When the Raider Empire sent news that there was a rebellion called Logan Heights that they were fighting, Jospeh joined their side and played a part in many major battles. Today, Beckett's Pride (or Tyrants) is a very respected guild, with over 100 members and a vast naval fleet. The guild is known for playing all the angles, working for the EITC, Pirates, and even Jolly Roger.Beckett's Pride also has many territories, such as Bastion City, a heavily fortified tower located on Kingshead, Athrakka, a part of Rumrunner's Isle, and Carvern Point, located in the Thieves Den on Tortuga. Joseph lives on Padres del Fuego, and is usually seen on Abassa, Andoso, and Antik servers, on the islands Isla Tormenta, Tortuga, Padres del Fuego (where he likes to duel with Darkhart), and rarely Port Royal. Joseph Crestscarlett is a skilled swordsman and expert dagger wielder, earning him the nickname "Ghost". He has no wife, but some relatives such as Rose O'scarlett, whom he recruited into his guild at an early age. He is generally known for his dry sense of humor. His most famous quote is: "Hello. I'm here to kill you. How does that sound?" Category:Pirates Category:POTCO